In today's competitive global market manufacturers and retailers must compete for consumers attention in an increasingly competitive environment. One form of advertisement uses posters. However, posters may not make much of an impression on consumers accustomed to high definition flat screen TV and computer displays. In order to make posters more memorable posters that include electroluminescent lamps that are patterned to show lighted areas of a product have been introduced. For example there are posters that use electroluminescent lamps as the lighted display of depicted cellular telephones. Electroluminescent lamps use multilayer structures that requires specialized equipment and techniques to manufacture them and so can not readily be made by local printers for use in a local retail market. Moreover, given the broad spectrum of electroluminescent lamps, finely tuned colors which are important for advertising materials can not be obtained without the added complexity of overlaid filters, which in any case would reduce brightness.
Thus, there is a need for luminescent posters with a broad color range and a simplified structure that lends itself to rapid production.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.